The broad objectives of this program continues to be the training of creative, productive and highly competent investigators who will study many aspects of the complex mechanisms involved in cardiovascular disease. As this category of diseases accounts for a great proportion of the morbidity and mortality of the American population, the training of new young scientists dedicated to the understanding of these diseases will build the human infrastructure to advance the public health. This Cardiovascular Pathophysiology and Biochemistry Training Program (CPBTP), now in its 30th year of funding, is conducted in a diverse scientific environment where the basic biological sciences, the medical school and clinical programs are highly integrated within the same Division of Biological Sciences operating on a single relatively compact campus at the University of Chicago. It supports both predoctoral and postdoctoral training. The predoctoral program operates within the Biomedical Sciences Cluster (BMSC) involving five graduate programs: Cancer Biology, Immunology, Microbiology Molecular Metabolism and Nutrition and Molecular Pathogenesis and Molecular Medicine. The last two graduate programs account for almost all of the predoctoral trainees supported by the Cardiovascular Pathophysiology and Biochemistry Training Grant (CPBTG). The CPBTP draws strength from its interdepartmental roots, allowing trainees to take courses and gain expertise in Biochemistry, Cell and Molecular Biology, Genetics, Immunology, Microbiology, Medicine and Pathology. The rigorous training includes a required biweekly journal club where integrative cardiovascular science is emphasized. This is also accomplished through seminar series in Cardiology, Pathology and Molecular Medicine. Carefully selected postdoctoral trainees participate in the majority of the above mentioned activities. The past funding period has been successful in terms of recruitment, training, scientific productivity and overall visibility. Faculty of considerable renown have joined the program. There is exceptionally strong institutional support for this dynamic program, reflected through the institutional recruitments and support of new building for further expansion and the ongoing support of core facilities. The University of Chicago is involved in a major enhancement in its cardiovascular science portfolio accompanying the recent appointment and recruitment goals of the new Chairs in Medicine and Pediatrics. With many outstanding applicants accompanying the growth of renowned faculty, this program continues to rank among the best programs in the country. Accordingly this application seeks support for nine predoctoral and four postdoctoral training positions (the same total number of training positions currently supported by CPBTG).